ultimofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sonicrox14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 04:33, February 9, 2010 Okay......I might ''(hint hint ''might) like.........JMBZ.........(slaps self) BAD SHIMA! BAD! BAD! Shima the Hedgehog 02:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem.....(continues slapping self) BAD SHIMA! Shima the Hedgehog 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes I can! (slaps self with other hand) Shima the Hedgehog 02:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) .....A lot of things...Shima the Hedgehog 02:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 1) Age difference 2) Remember what Twi said before? And 3) (turns red) I...still kind of like you....Shima the Hedgehog 02:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 1) Yeah, but I don't think my parents would be too happy... 2) Yeah. I seriously need to get over that! GRRR! 3) (hugs back) Yeah. But I'm afraid to ask him...Shima the Hedgehog 02:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh.And if he does, well...I'll be happy. But if I tell him, and he doesn't, I'll feel like a fool...Shima the Hedgehog 02:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I didn't tell you myself. Nikkie did for me. It wouldn't be as easy if I had done it myself. Hmmm...Maybe I can ask her to do it again for me... Shima the Hedgehog 02:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I can't! I'm too..... Shima the Hedgehog 02:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Eep! (glares) You blackmailer! (takes a deep breath) I'll...try to tell him...Shima the Hedgehog 03:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (sighs) Yeah...You're right....(gulps) I-I'm going to go tell him...now.... (shakes in fear) W-Wish me luck. Shima the Hedgehog 03:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (still shaking) I-I hope so.... Shima the Hedgehog 03:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I know! He's not messaging me back, though...(I didn't tell him just yet)Shima the Hedgehog 03:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (yelling at top of voice) ItoldhimOMIcan'tbelieveIjustdidthat!!!! (takes several deep breaths) Shima the Hedgehog 03:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (speechless) Shima the Hedgehog 03:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (speechless, then collapses) I'm okay...Shima the Hedgehog 03:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (hugs) You were right! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! Soo...(evil smile) Are you going to tell the other girl that you might like her? Huh? Huh? Are ya? Shima the Hedgehog 03:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Eye twitches* .....I could care less if we have the same goals in mind.... Your methods only concern people. My methods concerned the whole SFW in general. Sure, you may wanna to help your friends, but what if your "help" ends up destroying the one place where they can go to and listen to you, play with their fanon, talk to their friends, etc? In the end, your methods could end up doing more harm than good, especially if you're willing to take down the one man who's acting as the SFW's lifeline.... And as for Twi....I could care less if he wants to talk to us. He can go burn in hell for all I care, including you. You all have crossed the line with me, and I've had enough of your nonsense. And if you want to stay here Kag, then you will not leabe me another message on here, or else I will ban you.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh....Wel, you never know! She might change her mind! Shima the Hedgehog 03:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you didn't think my threats were real. If you want me to unban you, then you will not say anything to me for the rest of the night. Don't leave me any messages on any wikis, just shut the hell up and leave me alone. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ''.... ''Running away? So what if I am? Unlike you, I'm gonna try to save my skin before you go to war with the authority figures on the SFW who oppsose your half-baked ideals. I'm leaving you all behind because you all always say that you're all capable of handling things on your own, and know absolutely everything about "right and wrong". Unfortunately, this issue isn't so black and white, like you think it is. However, I see now that it is absolutely pointless to get you to try to view other people's perspectives instead of your own, and so, I'm simply giving you the freedom to do whatever you want without any worry of interference from me. I'm doing you a favor by removing myself from the Sonic Wikis,,because now you have no one who is in a position of power to oppose you or your ideals. And as for the "damage" that I'm causing, you yourself, along with almost everyone else on the Sonic Wikis, are causing yourselves harm, I don't have anything to do with any "pain" or "disress" that anyone is suffering right now, and I never had. You, along with most of the users on the SFW, have been causing your own pain because you don't like to be opposed in any way, or have your fanon criticized, even if the people who criticize your fanon only try to help you. You're not seeing the bigger picture here, and IDT that you ever will. I am merely saving myself the trouble of wating more of my life and mental stability trying to help people who always seems to complain about something bad about them. I put myself through hell to keep you guys happy, and you all spat in my face by going against me for speaking my opinions about how to manage the SFW, just because I didn't agree with some of the things that any of you wanted to do. I was flammed for merely trying to suggest different means of managing the SFW, by you, Shelly, and even Twi and Kit. Admins are supposed to act like teams, but right now Twi and Kit are doing the exact opposite of that, and are acting on their own without even telling the other Admins what he is doing. In other words, I was told by his actions that my opinion, along with Gamer's, is no longer needed and that we are full of unrealistic crap when it comes to managing the SFW. I felt betrayed by some of my closest friends, like Gamer did, when the idea came to our minds that we were not needed by some of our friends anymore. It caused us pain, and that pain helped us open our eyes to what the SFW really is right now: A battlefield filled with soldiers who're willing to flame, harrass, and even destroy their friendships with each other in order to prove that what they say about this and that is 110% accurate. And that battlefield is getting ready to go in flames, because the troops are pulling in and bombing the crap out of everything in sight. The SFW is destroying itself because debate is speading all over it like wildfire. And that is why I am "running away" from the Sonic Wikis, because I knew that nothing that I would say to you, or anyone, could persuade you all into coming together (And I'm talking about ALL of the members of the SFW) and let the Admins decide what is best for everyone. However, since everyone has a difference in opinion for something, I seriously doubt that anything they mention to the Admins will agree with everyone else, because they would most likely speak out against each others opinions. You see, the SFW is going to war, and people are choosing sides to fight on. In your case, you have Shelly to aid you, as did I with Guy in an indirect way. The clash of debate is coming to the SFW, and the place is going to get bombed to hell, and there is nothing that anyone, not even me, can do to stop it. Sooner or later it will happen, and when it does, chaos will reign over the SFW for weeks to come. I was trying to prevent that, and follow Guys example of keeping the SFW strict and true to it's purpose. However, I failed in my mission, and the Admins now turned against each other, and the normal Users are debating about what the SFW is going to do with itself. I failed to find a logical and reasonable solution for everyone because none of them, including you, wanted to hear it, or even try it out. None of my ideas worked for them somehow, and they persisted in trying out their ideas without even trying out anyone else's first. So why should I bother trying to help a Wiki and it's members, who don't even listen to what I say? Why should I bother trying to help people on there who don't think my opinions or ideas are even logical without seriously thinking about them or trying them out first? I am "running away" from the SFW because I not only feel unappreciated for trying to help you and the others try to help turn the SFW into something glorius, I feel as though I was betrayed by some of my closest friends, because they failed to recognize what is truely important about what they are supposed to do with their power and responsibilities. They don't wanna make the SFW pure, or even try to inspire the Users to be original with their fanon. Why do you think that A LOT of people are criticzing you guys because of your fanon AND the SFW itself? Because most of the members are unwilling to try anything new with their fanon or expaned their ideas and imaginations, and you guys are putting Non-Sonic articles on a Wiki where they don't belong on, and are essentially turining the name "Sonic" in the SFW's name into "Crossover" (Or, as Guy would most likely say, "Fail"). If you all would simply try out some new ideas that actually somewhat stayed true to what the SFW was supposed to symbolize, then you guys wouldn't be getting as much criticism as you are now, and more people outside the SFW would talk about how the SFW is EPIC WIN! But you and the others are setting yourselves up for morwe criticism because you're all not even trying to stay true to the SFW's name. There are Pokemon and even Naruto articles on a SONIC Wiki. If you keep putting Non-Sonic articles on the SFW, then what the hell do you think that you're turning the SFW in to? You're all setting yourselves up for more criticism, because you, along with most of the SFW's members, are unwilling to listen to other people's opinons or try out new ideas...... I was only trying to help turn the SFW into something pure because I didn't want everyone to keep getting the criticism that they're recieving now. But I see now that my efforts are pointless. You can all do whatever you want. I'm done trying to help you guys, because most of you aren't appreciating what I was trying to do for you. You can all fend for yourselves now, do whatever you want without me ever interfering again. This is what you wanted, and don't try to lie to me, you KNOW that this is true. You wanted me gone because I opposed you and your ideals, so I'm merely granting you your wish, not as an enemy, but as a friend. You're on your own now. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) .....This is going nowhere. I'm spelling everything out for you, but you're not listening. I had good intentions too, but you classify them as nothing more than opinions. But you know something? YOU are doing things based on YOUR opinions, too. YOU think that the SFW should be run by the Users themselves, but that ideal is nothing more than an oponion as well, just like you always tell me that my ideals are only baed on MY opinions. You're just contradicting yourself by saying that you do things a certain way, when your views are based on something that YOU believe, which you say is not important when it comes to running a Wiki because it's just one person's opinion compared to the majorities. You tell me to try to listen to what the Users want on a Wiki, but you aren't even listening to your own advice. This is absolutely ridiculous....I'm talking to someone who can't even listen to HIMSELF! This is one of the reasons why I don't respect you Kag, you don't even listen to your own advice. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm done trying to convince you of my intentions. And I'm done trying to reason with you. Like I said before, do whatever you want from now on. I banned myself from the SFW for a year, so I can't do anything on there even if I wanted to. I also had Supermorff ban me from the SNN, so I don't have to put up with you over there either. As far as I'm concerned, it's impossible for us to see eye to eye on anything, or even stay as friends. You can go ahead and think tgat I'm just having another "temporary grudge" all you like, because whether you want to believe it or not, I am NEVER coming back to the SFW, nor am I going to undo any of the "damaged" I caused either because, personally, I fail to see any evidence of there being any "damage" on the SFW because of my departure. I'm not the only person who's considering the idea of leaving the SFW, so don't go thinking that this whole issue relates only to me. I said it before, and I'll say it again: I am done trying to convince you of my intention and motives, and you may think that this is only some stupid little phase for me, but as far as I'm concerned.....it's over. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) "Trying to calm your friends down" won't get you anywhere. Another problem will eventually surface with them. It will never end. You're just trying to resolve some things that will never be solved. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 21:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) And what about the others? How will you account for them? Account for Sunny, Nero, Sharna, Shima, Ryu, or SHELLY? Do you think that they would want you to leave, just because you made, what they would most likely consider, some stupid little mistakes? Are you really going to follow my poor example and just run away from everything that you hold dear, because you don't think that you matter to anyone? Seriously....people would expect you to stay strong and not follow examples that new, naive idiots like me make. Are you really just gonna run away from it all and cause even MORE fighting and sorrow on the Wiki? Me leaving the Sonic Wikis is bad enough, because a lot of people liked me, but you would litterally double, possibly TRIPLE their pain if you leave them behind too. Soon they would leave themselves because the pain of having lost 2''' awesome friends is too great. You will only be aiding in the destruction of the SFW by leaving it too! So what if you're accident prone? People still like you, and they always will! They've known you longer than they've known me, and leaving them behind will cause even MORE pain for them than the pain that I will eventually cause because of my departure! Do you REALLY want to make things worse for everyone's sense of morality? Don't follow my example you fool, just stay with your friends!! You mean more to them than you realize, and you always WILL be their idol and symbol of hope and happiness! Do you really want to make Nero depressed by leaving? Do you really want to make Sharna, Shima, Ryu, and Cam about leaving? Do you want to make ''SHELLY'' depressed AND sad about you leaving???? Think about what you're planning to do! You may think that leaving will help EVERYONE, but in the end, you'll only be doing people more harm than good! [[User:Genesjs|'''Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 21:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) You fool..... Vamp on the SFW already knows what you're planning to do, and he's basically said the same thing that I've said: If you leave, it will cause more fighting than before. Look, I have to go to my next class, but I want you to stay on here until I get home, and wait for me on Gamer's chat, so I can beat some sense into that thich skull of yours. As the saying goes, opposites can sometimes work well together, so maybe me, your polar opposite, will be able to help you see the error in your plan. Just stay here and wait for me, okay....? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 21:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) You coward! If you leave, then you'll NEVER have the chance to undo the damage that you've done! EVER!! And even if you can't undo all of it, you can still undo SOME of it at LEAST, RIGHT?!!? ....How do you expect to atone for your mistakes, even if it's only a few, if you're around to try and fix them? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 22:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) That is the dame damn reason why I'' left the SFW, and you called that kind of action cowardly! And you're basically doing the same thing that I'm doing! For crying out loud, people aren't gonna praise you if you atone for everything, people are gonna praise you for TRYING, and BEING THERE FOR THEM when they NEED A FRIEND!! That should be more than enough reason for you to stay! Did you know that I could've banned you from the SFW because of the ttrouble you've caused it? Yes, I could've banned you RIGHT THERE, but I chose not to because I knew how much you meant to everyone, even me! ME! And I consider you to be my rival! I didn't ban you because I still cared for you as a person and a friend! That's rightm even '''I' don't want you to leave!! [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.... Right now, you ARE causing trouble for everyone on the SFW, but you weren't before, and I'm sure that you eventually won't be again for a long time, which may start happening sometime in the near future.... Don't you want to stick around and se if your luck improves, and things once again begin to flourish on the SFW? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I would like for us to go back to being friends...more than anything.... And as for the SFW..... IDK if I'll ever go back, or even go back anytime soon. All of the things that happened there....my friends threatening to leave, seeing my friends hurt and worried, being unable to help them out sometimes, people constantly complaining about things such as crossover articles and real-life drama.....the SFW has caused me a lot of harm in many ways....it left me...emotionally unstable..... It wasn't the Admin duties that were getting to me, it was the people on the SFW that were getting to me.... I need to get away from all that chaos before my mind becomes permanently damaged.... Anyway, let me try to say part of what I said in another way: If you leanve....tehn who the hell is Shelly gonna use as her human punching bag? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I g2g4 now. We'll finish this up later. Bye. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. Are you still here? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did. And I know what Shelly is gonna do to me once she finds out about all this XD (By that, I mean use the purse on me, which I don't want to happen because- A. The purse has your blood on it, and it has been reserved for you. I have no right to get whacked with it, and- B. I kinda don't like getting hit upside the head with an item that's supposed be used to carry stuff, instead of beat people with XD And what does her popularity have to do with anything? She's still your BF, and she considers you to be her BF, too. It won't matter how many people there are, because this is what's in her head when it comes to you: "No one can replace Kagi! He's my bestest buddie!". Her popularity doesn't matter to her, your friendship with her does. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I read the whole message. And IDT that you're listening to me again, therefore I'll repeat myself: IDT that Shelly would replace you with ANYONE ELSE because she likes you a lot more than she likes most people! Her life on the Wikis wouldn't be the same if you left. It won't matter if she has more friends, if you leave, then she loses her best friend. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe? You KNOW that is true. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) As far as you know. For all you know, she may care for you more than you think. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Use more than the purse? For crying out loud, I was just refering to her thinking of you as her BFF (Best Friend FOREVER!!!)! I wasn;t talking about.....that... I just meant something that relates to friendship... Anyway, I've been calm since we talked to each other while I was at achool, and while I was home earlier before I went to the movies. However, my mind is made up: I'm not going back to the SFW. It's beyond my capabilities now. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm watching the SFW right now, but I can't do aquat because I banned myself, so no one even knows that I'm there. And I'll delete this whole conversation so she doesn't know about that comment if I have to XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) (Well, Guy wasn;t even on the chat when I got back from the movies, but I'm not on the chat right now either, so it'd be kinda pointless to go there right now) Well, I'm not gonna go back right now until I know for sure that things have calmed down on the SFW. Although....that might take a while..... I looked at Shima's recent blog, and I must say I'm worried about her. IDT that she would resort to suicide, but if things get to far outta hand on that blog, then I will DEMAND that someone unban me ahead of time so I can talk some sense into her. Althoughm I do kinda wanna do that right now, but she's offline right now I'm sure, and things haven't gotten too far outta control yet, so I'm not gonna get involved unless it's become extremely serious (By that, I mean that I see her say something that could help me confirm her words when she says that she might commit suicide, or just talks about it long enough to where she starts scaring me). I need to get away from all the chaos going on at the SFW right bow, and Shima talking about comitting suicide is definately one of the things that's an example of what why others were causing me stress before. Anyway, I'm gonna try to stay away from the SFW for who knows how long (And like I said, I'm still determining whether or not I'll actually come back), but unless there's a situation going on there that literally involes life & death, I'm not getting involved with the SFW, or anyone on it under any circumstances. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Wehn I said that I would not talk to anyone on there, I meant that I would not talk to them on the SFW. I never said anything about not talking to them at all. And I don't wanna be unbanned just yet. I'm gonna wait until I think that everything on the SFW has been resolved before I even socider coming back to the SFW. I still need to take a break from it... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC)